Always And Forever
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Three-hundred years after Aang defeated the Fire Lord,all Bender's disappeared from the Earth.Now,the last one who still believes in they ever exsisted,is a girl named Zuleika.Who will soon discover hidden secrets,as a new age of Benders begins.R&R if you
1. Pilot:I still believe

**A/N:**OK,this is something I've been pondering over a lot lately.What would it be like for the world of Bender's in our time.Then..well,guess you can say it came to me!This is my first and _hopefully _not last time.By the way,this is sort of the introductory chapter.More Avatar-related material will be added next chapter and then it really takes off!

Disclaimer:I own no charators,Except Zuleika,Sesto,Coty,etc.

Chapter:Three hundred Book:Water

_Many_ _years_ g_ago,the Avatar returned to the world in a time of_ _reat peril.After he had apparently just,as some called it then,"Vanished into thin air" the great war between the fire nation and the other nations as well began.That's when everything turned gloom and desperate.The Air Bender's were termentated and it wasn't until 100 years later that,nearing the end of the long struggle,only so many survived.And that's when,the Avatar reappeared_.

Zuleika sat quietly by the window,writing down the words her Grandmother had to her as a little girl.When she was very young,Zuleika's Grandmother Juliea told her many stories ofthe Avatar and about many other great and exciting Benders.Now,she sat there,writing them down on paper.

She sighed restfully,as she sat the notepad down on the window ceil and raked her finger's through he shiney black hair as memmories and recollections of how fascinated she had been and still sometimes was of the marverlous things that her Grandmother had said.But,alas,all that was a while ago and she hadn't seen her since she was 8.But,thinking back,it was only 3 hundred years ago that the Bender's had left.Left.And set off into a new world and never heard from again.However,Zulekia had somehow always had hope.

"Hey,Zu."her older brother Sesto interupted her thoughts,looking over her shoulder with an amused grin playing on his face,"Wha'cha got there?More weirdo,wacked-out Bender stuff?Please!You still acutally believe all that nonsense about elements!Zuleika Moore."

She breathed in a steady breath of air,"Sesto,"she began slowly,her blue-green eyes cool as she started rising to face her 1-year-older brother,"I will believe what I want to believe..."she smiled to match his almost,"When I want to."

Sesto watched his now Thirteen-year-old sister gather up her things and start heading off in the direction of the kitchen to say good-bye to thier Mother and to get away from him.He had always thought it was all just a far-fetched fantasy and so did their Mother.But even with the conflicting feelings on whether to believe it all or not,didn't stop Zuleika from hoping.Hope,that someday the Bender's would return.

"All set?"Kayla,thier Mother,inquired her daugther cheerfully.

"Mom."Zuleika laughed,watching her brother out of the corner of her eye,"Yes,I'm set."then she added a little more secretly as she turned her back to leave and her brother finally entered,"But I'm not all set to adjust to the way we just picked up and moved all of a sudden.I don't like it one bit."

They had moved from where they were in Tokeyo,to the Sunny town of Cliffington,California.Her Father had recently gotten a new job a few weeks prior to them having to leave and had insisted they all make the move as soon as possible.So here they were,one month later,with the beginning of school starting and not much time to dream about Benders.

Zulekia watched her brother carefully as they made thier way to the Bus stop,all three of them really.Because thier younger brother Coty was starting 1st grade at age six.Studying his profile,Zulekia had always seen past her brother's well-built and muscle-bound structure.Being quite a popular football player back where they use to live,he naturally looked the part.Tanned,tall and lean.His deep green eyes her very handsome againist his dark skin and his almost never combed brown hair was the only outside apperance that seemed flawed.But,if you looked past all that and really got to kow him the way Zulekia did.You'd find out really quickly he had a whole other side to him.A protesting yet good-advice-giving side.But he disregard of Bender's exsistence ever,remained strong.

"What are you look at?"He caught her looking at her blankly and arched a brow,"Oh...yeah.Now I remember,"he formed a teasing,sly smirk,"I'm totally hot!I know girls can't resist."

"Resist this!"Zulekia grinned and playfully pushed him back,racing the rest of the way to the stop sign at the edge of thier road,but Sesto was quick to catch up.And then a very out-of-breath Coty came panting up to,he smiled up at her.

"Why did we run?"he asked her cheekily,his dimples showing.

She only shrugged and rumpled his hair,"I dunno,"she said breathlessly,taking her hand away from his shaggy brown hair and flinging her knapsack over her shoulder as the bus pulled forward and the three got on,"Just a little warm-up practice."

On the bus they looked around and finally aimlessly just plopped down into a seat.Zuleika was about to sit down in an empty seat,when a girl with short blond hair kind of called out to her and motioned her to sit by her.Nodding,Zulekia quickly made her away to the seat and sat down just as the Bus began to move.Turning,she was off guard my the girl's grin.

"I'm Sarah."she told her ecstatically,her voice in a high-pitched,somewhat off key,"And who might you be?"

Zuleika smiled politely,"I'm Zulekia or sometimes Zu or Zule."

Sarah grinned widely as she talked,saying things like "Coolie!" or "Neat" everytime she said something that Sarah thought was interesting.But then feeling comfortable with her new friend,she began in on her beliefs and hopes of Benders.

"...And there's _so _much we could learn from them,"Zuleika explained with a dreamy expression on her face and then she went on,"Of coruse,there's no acutal proof where they are and most people these days not bother with it but,um,Sarah?"

She had grown strangely quiet and turning to Sarah,lowered her eyes so she could Zulekia could see behind her black-rimmed glasses and see clearly into her eyes.They sparkled with curiousty,but it was mostly clouded with worry.

"It's banned from our school,"She told Zuleika firmly,making sure they had direct eye-to-eye contact,"We don't believe in it.Plaining and simple,besides!"she said a little more perky now,"It's just an urban myyth,no proof or anything like that."

"Right."

As they neared the scool,Sarah had to get passed her to at that moment because they were at the 6th and 7th grade part of the school.So Zuleika scooted over to the window in the seat and lightly pressed her face to the glass surface as a light summer drizzle began to start.Sighing deeply,she took out her book and read and re-read the story.As the bus was nearing the 8th grade part of the school,Zuleika put it back in her knapsack and as she was getting up to leave,she didn't pay attention to the fact that the water outside was moving with her.Only stopping once she was off the bus and inside.

Well,hoped you like it so far!More soon.And,yes,at least 'some' of the old charator's will reappear in other chapters.I wonder what Zuleika will find out later?Oh well,stay tuned and thanks for R&Ring peeps.Outta here!

LP


	2. The Watery Discovery

**A/N:**Very quick note!Zu is _not _her name,just her nickname and this is the more 'exciting' chapter,if you will!Enjoy!

Thank you:niobe-10,ChipmunksUnite and Demon Dea for the reviews!Anyways,if you have any questions.Then feel free to tell me anything,I accept critisem and encourament,um,things of that type.But no nasty flames please,if you honestly don't like my writing.Then by all means,don't read!So without further ado,here's chapter 2!

As Zuleika sat through each and every class,only one thought remained logdged within her mind.And that was they banned Bender-related activites completely.Sarah had made that very clear,but she didn't understand why.Most people knew about the accient legond of Benders,but they only disagreed with it as far a Zuleika knew.Not banned it.But she was going to ask.As soon as school was out,she was going to ask Sarah.

Shefound Sarah inthe lobby after 7th period was over and since she already pretty much had all she,herself needed,she decided to run after her.But as soon as Sarah saw her coming,her face flushed and she made a quick dash out the door.Zuleika gritted her teeth,as she gave chase.The two of them were soon running off school grounds and down into the main part of the town.Cars zoomed by,as Zuleika was catching up fast.

"Sarah!"she called out in a panting breath,"I just want to talk!"

But they were soon at the end of the block,as Sarah wasn't letting up at all.She must be on the track team to go that fast,Zuleika noticed with irked assumption.Chasing her around like this was getting her no where,but soon Sarah seemed to be getting exhausted and she didn't quite get her footing as she land hard on a soda can and fall flat on her stomach in an alley.She was about to get up,when she saw Zuleika and made one last effort to jump up and try running down the full alley.Only,it had a high woodened fence in it,she was cut off.

"Sarah,"Zuleika growled hotly,she skidded to a stop and started making her way into the alley,"I just want to say that-"

"Look!"Sarah spoke gaspingly,as she pointed a shakey finger at Zuleika's outstretched arms,"Look what you're doing!"

Zuleika looked down at her arms and saw that a puddle of water was starting to rise.Surprised,she threw her arms back and stumbled back some.But with profound curiousty,she reached out her hand and started to raise it up slowly and catiously.Almost as expected,the water drifted up almost like magic into the air and haulted.And when Zuleika pulled back,the water fell straight to the ground with a splash.

"I..."She rose to her feet and starting taking a few steps towards Sarah,"I'm...a...a...a Water Bender!But...how?"

Sarah walked a little closer too,"That's what I was trying to tell you,"she started to tell Zuleika warily,eyeing her hands and then the puddle of water with unease,"A lot of us are worried that if there was such a thing as Bender's,that itcould mean big trouble for us.That's why it's forbidden,completely.Were not exactly afraid of them,were just catious.And now you're one and...you sound like you didn't know.Or did you?"

"No!"Zuleika breath in a trance of facisination,"I-I had no idea!I...are you saying I'm bad or something?Because _I _didn't even know.I mean,how could I know?I'm just a kid,sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I'm thirteen,duh.But that's beside the point,oh wait til I tell old mister I-don't-believe-in-Bender's-ever-even-exsisted pants.He'll flip!This is SO amazing,I...I..have to tell someone."

Sarah grabbed her by her shoulders suddenly and jerked her forward,"No,"her voice siziled lowly,her eyes wide with amazement but teaming with seriousness at the same time,"This is totally weird,I agree.But no one can know,OK?"

"Yes."Zuleika nodded back solemnly and she,herself,was serious too.Now that she thought about it,everyone else would probabley outcast her if they knew.She shallowed hard as another thought crossed her mind,what if the goverment got involved?She could only imagine being poked and prodded with probs and have experiments runned on her.

"But I don't know what I should do,"Zuleika admitted worriedly,turning around to walk out of the alley and focus down at her hands,"I want to tell someone.Someone who understands,maybe."her eyes glistened moonily,"Maybe there's more Bender's out there.Water Bender's even!They can teach me and tell me more about my powers."

"But what if you get caught?"Sarah inquired in her almost-normal perky voice,stepping out of the alley as well,but her eyes were clouded with worry not dream,"What then?"

Zuleika sighed and shrugged,"I don't know.But I won't,hey."she turned to her new friend and smiled warmly,"Thanks for telling me the truth,but was the running necessary?I mean,really.Why not just come right and and tell me?"

Sarah laughed too,as she carefully linked arms with Zuleika and they began down the road,"I wanted a little exercise first."

"I think I might tell my siblings,if that's okay?"

Sarah started at her for just one moment and then nodded,"OK,just make sure they keep it.If word gets out..."

"They'll capture me?"Zuleika finished where she trailed off.

"Yeah,"Sarah frowned ruefully and then said in a tight whisper as they reached opposite roads,"But just promise to keep a low profile.Like I said,it would be dangerous if anyone found out.So let's just not talk about it until tommorw,okay?"

Zuleika nodded relutantly and repiled,"I guess you're right."

As they departed in thier seperate directions,Zuleika couldn't help but to wonder if she should tell.It was all truely fascinating,of course.But what if someone was to discover her?What would her family think?The questions in her head didn't get awnsered anymore as she neared her home,only two blocks away.But that's when all of a suddena bright red and orange flash of light zoomed past her.It had just barely missed her head,when she whirled around to see a tall boy a little older then her brother with jet-black hair pulled back in a long pony-tail and pieceing blue eyes staring at her intently.

"You."the boy pointed directly at her,a crooked grin of victory,"Are mine,Water Bender.For escaping into the Earth!"

"What!"Zuleika started to step backwards,"Who did you...?"

"Know,"he finished for her coolly,starting to heat up a fire-like neat and throw it upon her,"I have my sources,kid."

To her total and complete astonishment,Zuleika's eye rapidly caught sight of a rather large puddle of water and she instantly jumped and surge water sideways to counter the boy's attack.That did the trick,when their two elements collided,a large amount of steam began to rise.Zuleika grinned widely,as she took her arms back and with the rest of the puddle of water going right along with her,she sprayed him in the eyes and made a quick getaway onto another street and when she spotted him coming around the curb.She saw yet again another chance to dowse him with water.A puddle on the side of the road was perfect,then she could run the rest of the way home.But a woman was out in her garden,she couldn't.

"Hmm,"the boy seemed to acknoldege the sight before him,nodding with an understanding nod,"I see you have got him in a tight spot,Bender.But you I will get you to return to the world of Bender's and you will know you're place among us."

Zuleika watched him as he took a few steps back,checked around to make sure no one was looking,then he whirled around and shot a firey blast at the air and a portal-like door opened him.He glanced over his shoulder at Zuleika one last time and then leaped through.Without thinking,she darted after him but only landed face-first into a stop sign,she rubbeda hand over a mark on her face,she glanced up and moved around frantically.But in the end,she only started to head home.Her mind swimming with possiblites and solutions,but that one phase,"you will know you're place among us," stood in the air and wouldn't let her go know matter how she tried to struggle of resist it.Because,she was indeed,in a place she might not belong but then again,in a place she needed to stay.

Or maybe it was the opposite.

OK,alot of things will be sorted out in the next chapter and then the plot really comes together.Hope y'll like how it's going so far,thanks for reviewing!See ya.

LP


	3. Reluctant Acceptance:

Zuleika arrived at home completely out of breath,only pausing in the front door long enough to notice Sesto and Coty waiting for her just a few feet away.Pushing Coty aside,Sesto confronted her with an accusing glare plastered on his face.

"And why didn't someone ride home with us?"he demanded in a voice that wasn't necessarily mad,but high with suspicsion.

"Nothing,"she smiled coolly,passing his by with a nonchalant shrug,"I just decided to walk home...a lot healthier,right?"

Sesto looked tooken back,"Um,sure."he blinked with surprise as he watched her rush up the stairs,but then his uncertainty aroused again when he noticed she seemed in a hurry to hide something,"Better go check this out for myself."

He wandered up the stairs quietly after his sister,trying his best not to make the floor creak,it being an older house and all.When he finally reached the very top of them,he realized he could hear water moving rapidly in the bathroom.Thinking she was taking a bath,he began to go back down.But something,he didn't know what,perpelled him to reach for the door knob and slowly open the door to just a crack.

"Oh,shoot!"Sesto heard her groan in fustration,then his eyes caught sight of her moving some sink water.

It swayed with her hands gently and almost soothingly,somehow it just seemed so natural that Sesto almost forgot it was impossible.But then a spilt scond later,he gasped in disbelief and caused Zuleika to drop her hands to her side.She snappd her neck around,just in time to see the door swing open and a gaping Sesto appear in the doorfame.

"This isn't what it,"she started to say quickly,gingerly lifting up the chain of the plug to unclog the drain to allow the water to go down,"It's...it's...Sesto,say something!Please,wait,wha..."

But she didn't have the time nor the oppurtunity to show him it was alright,because he was out of sight and racing down the stairs and towards the phone to call who knew who.Zuleika ran after him and grabbed the phone just as he began relentlessly jabbing away a numbers.

"Zu,let go!"he told her sharply,as she desperately managed to him from dialing,"You need help or something!"

"Let me explain!"she yelled back,finally able to tear the phone from him and throw it back down on the receiver,she looked up then and into the eyes of her brother,"Please,just let me."

Sesto just stared at her as if he'd seen a ghost or as if she was some alien out of this world,he was so much in awe he didn't even notice the couch behind him as he accidently staggered back and plopped down onto it,just trying to clear his mind.

"What's there to explain?"he managed to inquire her after a while,his tone was skeptical but his face was electrifed with amazement and bewilderment,"You just moved water!"

"That's right,"Zuleika seated herself down next to him and then moved over some for Coty to sit down,"I'm a Water-"

"Don't even say it!"Sesto snapped at her,turning on her with a tight,burning face and his eyes flashing,"After all this time of thinking it was all make-believe...you suddenly just _gain _magic water moving powers or something?Unreal!"

Zuleika sighed irrevocablely,turning away from him and resting her chin on the couch and staring out into the now again clouded sky.And as it started to rain,that's when she got her idea.Turning to Coty,she grabbed his hand and made her way with him quickly by a uncontrived Sesto.

"Wait!Where are you going?"he called out after her,but she ignored his calls to her as she and Coty reached the porch.

"Can you really bend water?"Coty asked in a small voice,standing up on his tip-toes so she could hear better.

Zuleika smiled akwardly,as she trepidly reached out her hands into the beginning drizzle of the rain.Holding her breath,Zuleika moved both hands to the right slowly,that was when the rain paused and swerved with her.She let go of her breath and as soon as she pulled back,the rain fell straight down again.But then she noticed Coty was over on another side of the porch,trying his luck to move water too.

"How do you do it?"he asked her curiously,swiping his little hands back and forth in the now showering rain's water.

"Well,Co.You have to be a bender,"Zuleika smiled at Coty,but her eyes were directed at Sesto,who was just staring at her through the window,"I'm a Water Bender,supposively.So I can move water.It takes a lot of time to acutally master the element completely.But,hmm,it's worth it."

Just then they saw thier Mother's cab pull up in front of the house,it's wind shield wipper's screeching loudly on the glass.The door then flew open and thier Mother,a long tangled brown haired and out-of-breath Mother,raced across the yard with a squashing sound to her black,boot-like shoes.

"Hi,"she breathed as soon as she was in the doorway,Zuleika and Coty followed her back in,"How's everyone...Sesto?"

Sestolooked up at her idly,"Who me?"he formed a cheesy grin and then lazily slumped down on the Couch,"Nothin'."

Zuleika waited until they all ran into the Kitchen,where she knew she should tell Coty not to tell.But the cheesy grin that her oldest brother still held on his brillantly-tanned and well-structured face made her pause and...grin back almost.

"So I guess you were right then,"Was the only thing he said to her casually,mock admiration playing in his eyes as he got up and started off,but he turned once and then said to her with an almost normal smile,"Guess you're not so crazy after all,sis."

Zuleika was a little winded for a moment by what he had said,but then she gradually realized that he was beginning to think about all the times he had teased her for what he called her 'Fantasy obession' but now he seemed to agree that maybe it wasn't a hoax,but something much...much more.

"Thanks."she said softly as she trailed behind.

"Umm,little heads up."Sesto grew serious for a moment,shoving his hands in his pockets,"Don't mention this whole 'Water-moving' thing in front of Mom.Heh,the last thing we need is a Thirty-two-year-old woman flipping out."

"Alright,"Zuleika nodded in agreement,"I...Mom's 32?"

But as her and Sesto were finally going into the Kitchen,she thought she could see the portal like before in her front yard and the boy from before just standing in the eterance.He looked so familiar,as if they were connected somehow.And,not by being Bender's either.Maybe something more.Zuleika continued to watch,but he soon faded away.

OK.If it's starting to get rather confusing,don't sweat!The next chapter is going to thoroughly explain what this all means and were going to find out who the bad dude is too!More soon!

LP


	4. Descendent of the Avatar:Part 1

Zuleika watched out her window as the rain was letting up slowly and stiffly,she had always watched as the rain fell and wondered where it came from and where it was going.Techically,she did know.But there was just the sort of mysteory that formed from watching it constantly that conceived over time in her mind.And as she continued to observe almost each and every drop,she started to realize something...if she ever wanted to learn more and even master her extradoinary gift,then she would have to find that boy and ask him.

The next morning...

As it was beginning to grow dawn,Zuleika was just stirring from a rapid mixture of dreams and pictures flashing through her mind so quickly that she could seem to grab and hold on long enough to examine them.And as the rushing and swirling visions faded into the bright yellow sun glaring in the window from her room,she knew instictively to get up and make her bed to get ready.

Ready.That was,to go out to the place where she had last seen the fire-bending boy and try to at least see if she could find that portal again.So after pulling the sheets and spread on her bed,she grabbed the napsack of essential things she'd need that she'd packed the following night and quietly made her way out of her room and was just about to go down the stairs when she heard some rustling behind her.Grimacing,she whirled around and then froze.

"Zuie,"A blue and white striped,pajama-cladded Coty asked her sleepily,raising up his little balded up fist into the air as he stretched,then he paused too when he caught sight of her knapsack,"Where are you going to go?"

"Oh,Coty!"She frowned with slight but breif relief,frantically pushing him back to his own room and trying not to say anything to make him scared.

"Wait,"he wailed loudly as she began to close the door,he burst out of it and threw his arms around her waist,"I don't want you to goooo!"

"Co..."she grunted with irratation,trying to pry her clinging littler brother off of her so she could leave,"...ty.I don't have time...Oh!Knock it OFF!"

That's when she realized she had gone too far,because Coty had already backed off of her and his eyes looked terrorfied and round.She had to hold back an almost choking sob,as she rushed up to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his small head,holding him close and whispering in a faint,almost prompt voice,

"I'm sorry,Coty.But I have to go now,to where..."her voice warbled as she tried to get out more,but she just faltered miserbley,"Don't tell Mom,I'll be back soon."

With one last squeeze,she ruffled his shaggy brown hair for one last time and started down the stairs before the rest of her family awakened.Her mind was racing,as she closed the front door to her home and darted down the first block.She could feel the rough,erect pushing over the pavement under her softly-padded tennis shoes as she scrambled down the hill and hit the second block with one jump.

"Okay,"She said to herself first and they more purposefully shouted,"OK,I know you're here!I know you've come to try and take me back to this so-called Bending world..."

But it was so quiet and cool out at the time,that a single pin could be dropped and cause an ear-rattling sound.Zuleika sat down on a small rock and sighed resignedly that maybe she'd just have to accept the fact that she might never see him again.

"Looking for someone?"a voice asked from up above her,sounding not all that surprised too find her there.

"What!"Zuleika bolted to her feet and reeled around just in time to see the boy sitting causually on one knee in the same portal that had formed the last time he was there with his arm on the other knee and staring with amusement at her.

"Will...I assume that someone might be,oh say,me?"

Zuleika gritted her teeth at his mocking her like that,although he didn't seem all entirely like her brother,hardly even knowing this boy.She still knew she had to find out more.

"Who are you?"Was her first question.

"Well,if you're so gun-ho on finding out where I live..."The Fire-Bender hopped back into the portal's hole and stuck out an arm ushering her to follow,"Then follow me back,Zuleika."

She was literally at a lost for words,as she just sort of blurrily made her way after him.It wasn't about two seconds later,when she found herself transported to what seemed like something from the past.Huge,monsterious mountain's incircled a quiant-looking and humble little villiage in a sort of valley setting.The houses were made of straw,leafs,bark and strudy clay and some things looked the same,except how the people were dressed.Zuleika now noticed that they were dressed in what her Grandmother had described them as,if not more.

"Hi,"a little girl came running up to her and offered her what looked like a mango,"They're fresh.Mother just made them!"

"That's alright..."Zuleika gave the little girl a forced smile and a weak chuckle,as backed into the village holding out her hands.But she didn't noticed it when a young man starting to wheel out a small grassy and straw wagon with cabbages in them,"I like mangos,alot.But right now I need to find ou-ahh!"

She stumbled over the cart as expected and flailing her arms around wildly,as she crashed on top of the cabbages and the wheels came flying off.When she heard a long,drawn-out gasp,she knew she was in for it.But instead of screaming,everyone just stared at Zuleika as a hooded figure pulled her up quickly and practically dragged her out of the village whether she liked it or not,with all eyes following them.

"Hey...!"She yelped her protest,struggling to pull away from the stranger's iron grasp.But finally they reached a small cave at the far end of the valley and the person jerked her inside.

That's when Zuleika got a chance to really look at her abductor,the hooded individual stood motionlessly in the doorway however.Just watching as Zuleika grew more anxious and fretful,but she stood her ground.Tightening her fists together firmly,she finally found the courage to march up to the person and glare at them through the hood's opening.

"Alright,enough games."Without meaning too shegrabbed the hood and began to pull,"Who are you and what do you want from meeee..."she froze when she saw the sight before her of the hoodless person,"You're...You're...oh my gosh,ME!"

"Close.I'm you're cousin,we look a lot alike."

It was a girl who looked a lot like her,she saw that real quickly.But upon looking closer,she saw that there were some diffences.Like,the girl's eyes were a yellowish-silver instead of blue-green and she was somewhat shorter with her hair braided back to where it was very thick and wide on top,but triangulated to a small tip at the bottom.Her navy blue hood and cloak covered her completely except for a very bright white old-fasioned long dress she wore.She looked beautiful.

"My..._cousin!_"Zuleika gaped in awe and the girl nodded.

"I'm Zoelie and everything were about to tell you is for real."

"Right."The boy from appeared by the girl,Zoelie's,side.

"What do you mean...what is for real?"A thought rushed to her head at that moment and she blurted out,"You know who I am don't you...you know why I'm fascinated by Benders,why I suddenly am where,where I come from and why my Grandmother knew as much as she..."

They both nodded as she trailed off,only she had so many more things to ask.Here she was at a place she wanted to be all her life and she was more focused on finding out how they knew her,then having fun and learning more about Bending.But the time had come and she was very determined.

OK,the acutal plot and ectera will be in chapter five.You know,take things one at a time.Anywho,thank you for staying with me and reviewing so far.Well,see ya's later folkies!

LP


	5. TEMPORARILY:On Hiatous

This story is currently on hiatus.Sorry,but until I work up a suitable plot to continue on with this further I won't just keep winging everything.Don't worry,I'm just working on some adjustments.Enjoy the first part of the story.Bye.

LP


End file.
